


The Calm Before the Storm

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Eye of the Storm [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: As the final battle with Corypheus approaches, Eve Trevelyan and Thom Rainier have a heart-to-heart. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	The Calm Before the Storm

“So it's done?”

“Just about.” Thom put down his paint brush and turned to smile at Eve as she walked into the barn. “The little ones in the camps don't have much. I thought this might cheer them up. Even in the midst of war, they deserve to be children.”

“That's a lovely thought.” Eve came to stand beside him at the workbench and laid a hand on his arm.

He could feel his smile widening at her words. Looking at the finished griffon, he allowed himself a small amount of pride. What had started as a hobby to keep his hands busy had turned into something more, had become a symbol of the man he was trying to be. It was moments like this that he really started to believe that Thom Rainier the selfish bastard was gone for good.

The woman who had inspired much of this change moved a little closer to him. “It's almost time,” she said softly, her grip on his arm tightening a little. “Are you ready?”

“No,” he admitted. “Not at all.” He covered her hand with his larger, calloused one. “I already lost you once,” he continued. “Now I might lose you again.”

“I won't let us be torn apart a second time.”

“You have some power,” he said with a sigh, “but not even you can thwart death.”

“Oh?” Eve raised a eyebrow and stepped away from him. “Do not presume to tell me what I can and cannot do,” she added in a lighter tone, her violet eyes sparkling with mischief.

His laugh sounded forced to his ears, but he appreciated her attempt to brighten the mood. “If anyone can defeat death, it is you, my lady. One thing's certain, though. I will fight harder than I ever have. There's always something to die for. But something worth living for? That doesn't come every day.”

Eve stood in silence for a while, gazing into his eyes, and then she leapt into his arms. He held her tightly and tried to commit everything to memory. The feel of her cheek resting on his shoulder, the soft thump of her heart against his chest. For how much longer would he be able to enjoy these peaceful moments?

A loud whinny interrupted his thoughts, and Eve jumped away with a chuckle. “It sounds like Lightning's ready.” She looked up at him. “You once said that you felt like you could do anything, so long as I was by your side. Do you still feel that way?”

“Yes,” he replied immediately.

“Good. Because that's how I feel about you. Together, we can do anything we put out minds to.” Eve paused. “We can do it, Thom. We can take that twisted bastard down.”

Standing there, hearing the confidence in her voice and seeing the grim determination in her eyes, he believed her.

 


End file.
